


扑热息痛

by Alessapequotro



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessapequotro/pseuds/Alessapequotro
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Kim "GimGoon" Han-saem
Kudos: 2





	扑热息痛

好像起雾了，他有点意外地看向窗外，白茫茫的一片，雾灰白地爬上窗沿，旁边刘青松瞥他一眼，这也奇怪，没见过雾吗你，高天亮收回目光，到底有点气不足，就是没看过又怎么了，你也太能杠了，他也横一眼回去，干净利落地抄起碗跑了，留着刘青松在原地运气。

不能说没见过雾，只能说难得看到这么浓的雾，高天亮站在窗前，觉得走在这种雾里大概目视都是问题，水汽应该很重，那和披着雨又会有什么区别，高天亮吃得漫不经心，咬着筷子尖发呆，林炜翔从他身后走过，无奈地拍他一下，你怎么走到哪吃到哪，赶紧吃完。

高天亮并没怎么听进去，他意思意思地填进一口饭，重新坐在空无一人的餐桌上磨洋工，筷子顶着他的脸，感觉咬肌都在发酸，直到助教一脸奇怪地来催他，打训练赛啊，你不记得？高天亮好像这才反应过来似的把碗一丢。

他走到楼梯口的时候往上望了一眼，恍惚地深吸了一口气，摸到键盘的时候他回了下头，那边那个位子还是空的，总归中午十二点，跟平时起床的点也没差，那他在想什么呢，高天亮想，他也不太懂自己。

高天亮指着那行字给金韩泉看的时候上单正在rank，他从金韩泉侧后方蹿出来，半俯身凑过去看屏幕，垂下来的衣角蹭到上单的手臂，晃晃悠悠地打了个摆，青钢影的w滞涩了一秒，放出去后就只贴着锤石脸扫到空气，大概只在一瞬间，被钩之后对面剑魔顺势一招劈下来，卡蜜尔横尸剑下，无力回转——团灭，呃，高天亮看着黑白的屏幕慢慢往后撤，拉开一点距离对上金韩泉的眼睛。

不能怪我啊，他伸出一根手指指指点点，屏幕上对手兵线已经带到了高地，你看看table你们这凯隐卡莎加起来死了二十次了都，那能怪我吗，要怪就怪你队友太gabi，高天亮这句话揣得很小心，但大概表情已经诠释得很完全，高天亮就看着金韩泉在水晶破碎之后抓了把头发长出了口气，退出排位把键盘一推，然后凑过来看高天亮的手。

你要给我看什么，金韩泉这句话说得很流畅，几乎听不出一点奇怪的音，只是咬字有点模糊，他歪过一点身子倚着电竞椅的扶手，呼吸的热气好像吹到高天亮的手腕，许是没等到高天亮的反应，又抬起头眨了眨眼，微微露出一点疑惑的表情。

高天亮愣了一秒然后把手机往前递，附身一直凑到金韩泉眼前去，在过去的十分钟内他举着手机走遍了基地，这群废物没一个能对上他脑电波的，而他这样来指望一个韩国人，也是……很荒唐。

他侧过脸看着金韩泉的眼睛，上单推了下镜框认认真真分辨起了汉字，眉目凝练得很安宁的样子，高天亮在这一刻有点恍惚地走了神，好像又不知道自己想要什么反应，很夸张的快乐吗，好像也不是，本就不是什么能保证娱乐到所有人的梗，一意索求太过，就难免无味了。

好像就是金韩泉看得越久，这种难耐的心情就越往上涌，到最后他干脆耍赖一般把手机往回收，故作轻松地下总结陈词，好了别看了爹就知道你看不懂，真是烂梗，他手指按着屏幕一通乱滑，把刚才那页远远地拨上去。

手腕从金韩泉眼前没能顺势收出一个结果，几乎就是在他说出这句话的下一秒金韩泉就扣住了他的右手，别啊，我能看懂的，回来回来，金韩泉一只手握住他的手腕几乎还能留出一点空隙，高天亮腕骨骨节硌着他的手心，未免太纤细的，剐蹭着他的掌纹。

看看看，看又看不懂，真烦……高天亮低声嘟嘟囔囔地又把那一页划出来，被金韩泉手指紧扣着的手腕却好像发起了烫，直传导到握着手机的手心，慢慢冒了一点汗，在他这样游离发怔的每一秒，紧贴他手腕内侧的手指从上往下微微划过，最后在松开之前的一瞬间虚握。

好了，我看懂了，金韩泉往后滑了滑椅子露出一点笑，微后仰了下脖颈伸了个懒腰，你看懂了，你看懂什么了？高天亮有点意外地打量这人一眼，怎么看你也不像有这个智商的，何况语言天堑往这一横，跟我装大尾巴狼。

你说，你看懂什么了，高天亮冷眼看着金韩泉抿起嘴笑，上单身形很有侵略性，却因为一个笑整个人无比柔和起来，漆黑的眼睛望向他，幽暗地荡着水一般的波纹，几乎是可称作温柔的，慢慢地落在他身上，金韩泉点了点手心，一左一右的，这个，和这个，就是小崔嘛！

什么小崔，哪来的小崔，高天亮一愣，空白了一秒的思考能力很快帮他把那几个原本的字从脑中找出来，岩雀东南飞，稍微沾点边的也就一个雀字，八竿子打不着的小崔这就是他看懂的？高天亮在心底无语，金韩泉被镜框衬着的眼睛无比明亮的，高天亮看着看着，却也没有说他到底对不对，只是想到领队的姓莫名其妙就跟英雄挂了钩，到底因为他这副怎么样，没错吧的表情笑出了声。

金韩泉，你可真是个傻逼，高天亮长长地拖出一点尾音，他明白金韩泉只是故意迎合他来逗趣，但总归还是很快乐，只是他话说得狠巴巴，语调却黏乎乎的听起来很像撒娇，到底是软绵绵的，最后到金韩泉耳朵里，就一点杀伤力也无了。

他沿着走廊往其他房间走，训练赛足足打了一个钟，复盘完已经接近凌晨一点半，但到底还不到基地大多数人休息的点，高天亮走到楼梯口听到敲键盘的声音，金泰相还在底下rank，生熬的架势直奔守夜冠军而去，他稍稍提起一点气往右边绕，熟门熟路地拧开门，意外地发现床头还亮着灯，本就是瓦数不够高的暖色调夜灯，按到最高一档也昏暗得要死，比起高天亮手机打的光分明显得有点不够看。

你怎么还没睡，高天亮按熄屏幕，好奇地探头过去看金韩泉在看什么，被上单用一只手按住揉了个乱七八糟，那一点探究的心就此被抛到九霄云外，金韩泉把手机反扣，腾出手去捞高天亮乱挥的手臂，他的肩骨撞在金韩泉的臂弯，跌跌撞撞地被他圈着绷紧一节露出的后腰，整个人几乎翻了过。

错了错了，错了哥，打野深谙进退能屈能伸，很快在这波gank下败了北，高天亮从金韩泉手底下往出跳，急急退了两步挨到床沿，隔了老一会终于喘上了气，干脆整个人往下一摔，然后抱着金韩泉的被子打了个滚。

我要睡这，你过去那边睡，他扒拉掉拖鞋又扯着被子卷吧卷吧，沿着边揉出一把褶，好像只要是跟他碰到一起的金韩泉所有物，到最后都会被他搓得起皱，光线还是太暗，他手指无知无觉地扣住被面，金韩泉站得有点距离，隔着一片昏黑的空气他看不清金韩泉的神情，从几乎称得上停滞的寂静过渡到后知后觉，到最后难免被催出一点不安，干嘛，以前不都是这么睡的吗。

夏季赛的时候练战术，大家时不时被抓去双排，作息就难免有一点错位，但对于高天亮来说，跑到金韩泉这边来睡实在不算什么特殊情况下的事，更早的话去年一整年里有很多时间他都会在这件屋子里度过，没有而今却意外起来的道理，金韩泉的正牌室友林炜翔去了哪里不足为外人道，没人的时候都留给他，这都是大家很清楚的。

总不至于要赶他走吧，几乎只是高天亮冒出这个念头的下一刻金韩泉就出了声，可以，好像刚才那一瞬的静寂都是幻影，他站在离高天亮两臂远的地方，慢慢地开口，早点睡，高天亮有点怔地望着那个方向，几乎就以为自己已经从漆黑中找到金韩泉的眼睛，大概不能确信，但他顾不得去想，反倒是在他自己都没意识到的时候无声无息地松了口气。

这当然不能算是很正常的情况，他好像摸到了那一瞬间的微妙之处，又好像把所有可以称之为敏锐的能力交由惯性的松懈而错失，但毕竟都已然过去了，高天亮在后来想起来的时候才会这样觉得，只是已经心知无法来过，这种断定大抵也并无意义。

高天亮在这一秒失神，金韩泉走得拖拖沓沓，走到另张床跟前抖了抖被子，又揉了把枕头，坐在床边看向他，睡啊，看我做什么，金韩泉的肩线被夜灯黯淡的光切出一个很利的棱角，衬着边显得很分明，高天亮没戴眼镜，看金韩泉周身也只好像灰扑扑一团。

他的声音大概也是模糊的，像他往常从来咬不准拿捏不到的发音那样把一句话说得无比皱，但高天亮抽不出别的念头来顾及这件事，几乎是后知后觉的，他想，也许合该是他来承接到这样的金韩泉。

未必有多特殊，只是这一秒高天亮明白是自己在想什么，他有点恍惚地怔愣，好像才反应过来似的答哦，金韩泉好像叹了口气，他叹什么气，高天亮在这一刻很钝，几乎想不明白，金韩泉却过来拍了拍他的头，指尖有点犹豫的，最后落在他头顶。

金韩泉手指温热的，从他发梢穿过去，缓慢地揉了揉，高天亮抬头正对着他一粒纽扣，大概是白色的线，很奇怪的怎么延伸到领口去，他看着金韩泉转头回去拉被子躺下，动作大概不小，只是这时候没有那盏哪怕灰暗亮着的夜灯，高天亮怎么也看不清。

他慢慢地攥紧被子，也窝进去睡了，厚重地一直压到脖颈，下巴蹭着被子闷吞地出神，他眼睛盯着天花板看得太久，细小的影子跌来撞去缠作一团，飘渺的拆解不开，逐渐连旁边人的呼吸也听不到了。

谁说不能逃避，高天亮也会有这种时候觉得逃避也许不是坏事，他不爱和人讲选择这种东西，没有契机，也轮不到他充当这种角色，对于职业选手来说，这都是老课题了。

说得太破大概才莫名其妙，高天亮意外地找不到合适的词，夏季赛金韩泉很少被安排打训练赛，从打比赛的需求来看已然不能满足，这不是什么难讲的话，当然表达得太忌讳也可笑，只是太茫然，又找不到太多痕迹，很多时候他不知道该怎么说，怎么才恰当合衬。

高天亮觉得自己应该在走进来之前想通，就像他们再也没能从夏季赛赛程中得到太多一样，许多事只是来得太快，而不是迷茫也是没道理，很多时候困住他的反倒不止一种事，失败、伤病、摔落，抑或者某种临到一线摇摇欲坠的爬升，逼仄地挤压着他的喘息，未能把出口留有太多。

他歪过头看向旁边，对着金韩泉的方向侧身，漆黑的一团空气，太安静以至于很难从这种沉寂中找到另一个人的痕迹，被模糊的困意一波一波翻覆上来的时候，他已经不能再有力气分到注意力给金韩泉，哪怕他在这狭小的房间里，好像远得摸也摸不到。

倒是在这一刻他恍惚想到去年的时候，那个春季赛他们有很长一段时间的连胜，后来就是两场小的连败，好像在那个时候，还拿不出一些不甘心的傲气，反倒是会想，终于来了，好像顾不得太颓丧，更多的是莫名的尘埃落定。

不是没幻想过常规赛连胜的豪华战绩，毕竟那一年他们状态实在很好，但到底不能算很当真的祈愿来抓住不放，落空也不能说泡影，很多人会提一颗心，也会有人松一口气，高天亮那个时候去找金韩泉睡，被复杂的又很释然的落到实处填满脑子，心好像挂在秒针上打着摆，他有心找金韩泉讲话，但这人实在太如常，于是堵着一堆话全搅成了稀水面汤。

却也没有金韩泉他自己睡得安定的道理，高天亮恶茬茬地把人往里踹，拗劲儿上来了非要彻夜把一肚肠话捋顺汤了不可，只是他想象中两个大老爷们抵足而眠秉烛夜谈的画面没能出现，金韩泉依旧只是慢悠悠地扯他一把，然后揉了揉他的头发，高天亮体型不占优，整个人几乎被圈在金韩泉怀里，挨着金韩泉的手臂蜷起来闷声闷气地吸了吸鼻子，好像就无话可说了。

给你听这个，金韩泉把耳机塞给他，大概是韩国的电台节目，低柔温缓的男声语调，高天亮窝着细条条的胳膊，隔了一会又嗡里嗡气地微抬起眼，这个是你念的吗，他表情疑惑得太认真，金韩泉笑出了声，不是，他想了想又说，但我可以翻译给你听。

高天亮拖着音哦了一声，心知肚明以他的中文水平，翻译得出来才怪，金韩泉磕磕绊绊地暂停，每一句都要隔很久，等到最后最长的一句，他怎么也说不清楚，高天亮已经困得眼皮打架，迷迷糊糊地嘴他，你这前摇也太长了，金韩泉急起来，说才不会，到最后奇奇怪怪地砍掉，夭折地翻出一半——这是一个想念你的夜晚。

那天他大概已经在那一刻入睡，听到的尾巴只够小小地勾扯出一线，后来金韩泉把电台名字发给他，高天亮找了很久才找出最贴切的翻译版本——

话语从一个人口中出生，再在一个人的耳中死亡，但是有些话不会消失殆尽，而是会进入人们的心里活着，有些话让人恐惧，有些话让人开心，有些话依然让人痛苦，这是一个想念着你满含遗言的心的一个夜晚。

只用一刻所有的情绪都可以顺风而走，高天亮想，后来他再也没有遇到那样的时候，但不能说所有事都在变坏，只是很多东西在变，更早的时候年纪更小，好像恨不得拥有那种快意的、畅快飞着去得到的人生，但崖风展览一千里，他也会想慢一点下来，高天亮在昏昏沉沉的恍惚中想，他终于累了。

大概在赛季末，高天亮有时候情绪不是很好，绷着的那根弦岌岌可危，不知道什么时候就断掉，训练赛选了两把千珏，刘青松的锤石跟着他去反野，空了一钩小送了一波，他前一天熬了很久，几乎是不受控制地哑着嗓子开口，锤石会不会玩，会不会玩？好像在那种时候他不太控制得住自己，也没什么因头，乱七八糟地都往出冒，但也就像他清楚的那样，大家都沉默了。

很多时候他明白那是一种安抚和纵容，在一切都更好的以前，在苦苦挣扎着的今天，也许是因为最小的年龄，也许是因为其他，心知肚明不会被责怪太多，所以对别人的包容的挥霍怎么看都罪无可恕，高天亮想，他确实是被轻拿轻放，安放了容许太多，人人都乐意成全他，把容错的限度拉到最大，好像这样他就永远有得被承托，也不怕坠落。

但他也有想被摔打，被弃之不理被狠狠刺痛的时刻，好像他是坠在挂钟下面拉扯着弦的石头，他也会很重，也会溺水，他不是没被挫伤过，怎么会有人不怕痛，只是到某个时候反而会很钝，如同站在山林间的茫茫大雾里，什么都感知不清。

就好像训练结束之后他和刘青松坐在各自的位置上沉默，在被刻意留出机会的时间里，高天亮恍惚觉得所有事都脱了缰，他低低地说对不起，刘青松看了他很久，轻轻拍了拍他，却什么都没有说。

高天亮后来想起的时候几乎会想笑，能让刘青松把话吞回去，他那时看起来该是已经到了什么地步，他竟然也是会揪着别人的错不放的人，那种荒唐夹杂着一点自我厌恶的情绪搅动着他每一分还清醒的脏器，向不同的方向拉扯，直到——

金韩泉回来。

月底的时候放了两天假，金韩泉罕见地出了门，据说他的签证要办一些东西，只能跑一趟，小崔陪着去了，其他人都还在打训练赛，说到底高天亮不觉得他又有什么大不了，只是金韩泉不说，他就永远被牵动着那根线，打着摆摇晃扯动，怎么也找不到落处。

金韩泉rank的架势好像这就是他的命，高天亮抱着杯子拐来拐去，也没能从他那里分走一点注意力，到后来他坐在旁边，眼瞧着金韩泉他打完一盘就开口，他们跟你说什么了，高天亮想他的声音大概很僵，只是看到金韩泉握鼠标的手一顿，又会涌上来恶劣的快活。

是又让你安慰我吗，金韩泉按掉队列，慢慢点了点头，他神情还显得很疲惫，眼睛却光彩熠熠，湛然有神，高天亮以为自己还有锐利的脾气，又突然觉得什么都不剩，为永远厘不清的所有，再收拢不齐的烂摊子，只是话说出口还是很伤人，怎么什么都答应，你有病吧，金贡。

临到头也只有那种自顾不暇沉水一般寂静的人生，高天亮等着金韩泉的反应，无论是正常不正常的，他只是等一阵痛，如同烙着与生俱来的顽疾，只等某一刻出现烧灼过他每一寸皮肤的火，残留给他具体的真实的刺痛。

他失神地看着金韩泉，这个赛季好像也快结束了……金韩泉喃喃的声音听起来也很恍惚地飘着，总也不在实处，出去的时候，想你了，小天，金韩泉漆黑的眼睛湖水一样，话说得驴头不对马嘴，如同他在此刻被人截了舌头，痴长到如今，还笨嘴拙舌说不出，到头也说不出。

对不起，他只是恨自己很多时候口不择言，至于其他的，反倒找机会，找得再无可能，高天亮想他也许是没什么要再恨的了，金韩泉伸出手揉他的头发，指尖的薄茧从发丝蹭过他的耳廓，没关系，小天，他最后又吐出一个字，乖。

他好像总能准确无比地摸到高天亮那一点小巧难寻的尾巴尖，无论是恶劣的，还是骄傲的，都一一抚平，纳入怀中。

哪怕是去年，也有输的时候，怎么会有不会输的人生，即便是那一年他们看起来风调雨顺的正位对的风水，在杀入世界赛之后都狠狠栽过一跤，有一段时间粉丝喜欢拿他训练赛被打哭来笑话他，未免充满闲坐话世事的轻描淡写，高天亮回想起来的时候，也会觉得很陌生。

也许是因为一些不能用语言描述清晰的错位，也或许是这种时候，他反倒会想起一些其他的事，比如他在何时为一次败绩消沉，在何时他掩面的时候，金韩泉的手落在他头顶，轻轻揉一下，说是我的问题，高天亮有时会想金韩泉，他不太能看到或听到金韩泉敞开缺口，好像他生来就会藏得严实，这个人像他给自己拉过的拉链一样，太妥帖恰当，严丝合缝。

他不爱讲这种事，这种不能说轨迹连线也未必分明的故事，很多时候人不能跟命运较劲，高天亮在发现自己要说起的时候说不清——之后，才发觉到一点不明不白的错位，也许他只是不知道怎样表达，很多时候粉丝会说他语言能力很好，他们有无数的痕迹去论证，高天亮那时候在平台直播，半真半假地晃悠悠叹气，别这么说主播好吧，主播其实老不会说话了。

这样说着，他也没有再去在意弹幕在哗啦哗啦地说什么，他知道人们不会信，与其说那些是发于一瞬的灵窍，更多时候他拙讷于措辞的瞬间不为更多人所知，人和人之间的距离天生就有落空，为之纠缠并没有意义。

不过他的确总有一些时候也可以说自己经历太多，只是不会拿到明面上去说，大多时候只是用这种话告诉自己，无论是失败还是什么，说到底沉寂也有过，大多数人竞逐的那一刻也有过，都没有什么了不得。

输了也不会怪你，这是18年的时候他们最开始认识的时候金韩泉对高天亮说的话，那个时候金泰相入队，高天亮刚来试训，比起被投注更多审视目光的中野节奏，他会来抓上的时候屈指可数，秋天他偶尔也会在训练之余扒拉开窗口看一看天，大多时候天气都还是很好的，基地窗前有一株青枫最漂亮，槭树在这个季节无可比拟。

训练赛有输有赢，至少在那个时候高天亮不会知道未来会在哪里，后来有一次一盘里他帮中太多，上路错失了很多机会，教练说他应该要有自己的想法，在什么时候做什么，他不可能兼顾到所有，金韩泉那个时候中文还不是很好，高天亮在一局之前犹豫地去问他，如果我不帮上的话，你可以吗。

他这句话说得并不笃定，在上单面前心莫名悬起来，惴惴的，游戏里未知数太多，他又在要一个什么答案，高天亮看着摘下耳机的金韩泉，金韩泉摇了摇头，说你想做什么就可以，他咬字衔接得很奇怪，尾音往下掉，最后想了想又添了一句，输了也不会怪你。

高天亮难免一怔，后来有时候他会回想这句话，夏季赛结束后有很长一段时间来调整，大家都rank很多，他有时候会查金韩泉的战绩，查到那天的青钢影突然想起来，他在那一刻突然明白，那天他以为金韩泉没有怪自己，以为金韩泉承托一切，所有的都包容，他确实没有怪别人，他只是在怪他自己。

说到底有失有得，但高天亮不觉得他能体悟所有，以为人生是什么言辞之间轻飘飘的凭证，交由言语就能厘清一切，归根究底所有际遇都无法复刻，如果说他审视自己，发觉在这一刻遗失消磨尽那种可称作发于一刻的敏锐，也绝不会在更后来的时候，能在最紧要的时候留住想要的。

团建回来之后金韩泉和林炜翔去北京参加了一个活动，然后启程回韩国，说着是年底回国办签证，但毕竟之后就是转会期，直播的时候弹幕问他，但高天亮看着，觉得自己不比粉丝知道得更多，他在麦里说明天去吃散伙饭，看着发出各种哭泣表情的弹幕，突然难过起来。

他想，他又把事情搞砸了，他什么都不知道，不必知道，不知道从什么时候他会称自己的以前为年轻的时候，好像捎带出一些成年人的老套世俗，如果说会有鄙夷这种东西的时刻，但他意外地会在更多的时候和解一切，从人生做不到不长大那天起，总有得不到，总有无法遂愿和失去，他就该妥协。

不用措更成熟的词，从长大学到最多的事就是要懂得什么叫合情合理，就好像在这一刻，高天亮终于发觉他不会问金韩泉任何事，不是时机的问题，是他想也不知道怎么才恰当，人们以为他有这种勇气，怎么就没想过他却也没立场。

那天吃饭的时候高天亮坐得很远，隔着很多人，很多瞬间他不太能明白这是什么境况，不是没想过金韩泉会走，但好像怎么想都不会是这样囫囵模糊的境地下，交付去向节点结局，他游离太久，到后来大家都喝得很热闹的时候，金韩泉坐在他身边。

他们在喧闹中辟出一隅，金韩泉低声和他讲话，呼吸有点热地扑在他耳侧，潮湿的，很痒，到最后扒出一只三丽鸥的玉桂狗挂坠，毛绒绒的，软和一团落在他掌心，他和金韩泉手大小差太多，金韩泉好像也没想到，愣了一下然后拨了下金属扣，可爱，给你。

高天亮手指穿过那个环，荡着白色的绒球，好像不知道该说什么，金韩泉的目光好像放空一样看得很远，上海都没有下雪啊……高天亮手心出薄薄的汗，涩一直涌到他起伏的胸腔，他该说什么，他又该说什么，说我后来去听，我知道那是韩国新派诗人的诗，我知道那本诗集有个名字叫虽然哭也不会改变任何事，就好像你以前在采访里说，今天会有好的开心的事情。

还是说以后要常联系，不要回去就不认你爹，明年你一定会赢很多，说如果以后很难见面，也，也一定会想你，高天亮想到那本他买回来草草翻过丢下，又偶尔拾起来皱着鼻子看的诗集——雪仿佛要停一般，又倾泻而下，我收拾着回去的行囊，也停下不再收拾了——高天亮在这一刻闭上眼睛，恨上海不会下一场雪。

叫我的名字吧，小天，高天亮不知道自己是否在恍惚，其他的人大概都没有在讲话，要离开的时候他隔桌望过去，只看到薄薄的雾下面倒影的阴翳，那片他步入山林就未能散去的浓重雾气，也许稀薄了一些，却在此刻永远残留给他，一身的雨。

……金韩泉。

End.


End file.
